Volumetric images may be presented in various ways to a user. For example, if the volumetric image is represented by the image data of a stack of 2D image slices, one of the 2D image slices may be selected for display, or an oblique slice may be generated using a multi-planar reformatting technique. Another example is that if the volumetric image is represented by three-dimensional [3D] image data, a volume rendering technique may be used to generate a two-dimensional [2D] projection of the 3D image data.
In general, such presentations of a volumetric image are referred to as views of the volumetric image, and said generating of the views is referred to as view generation. Several of such techniques are known from the field of image processing. Here, the geometric arrangement of a view with respect to the volumetric image may be defined by a viewing plane intersecting the volumetric image. Such a viewing plane may represent, e.g., a geometry for multi-planar reformatting, an image slice selection, a projection plane, etc.
The volumetric image may show an anatomical structure such as an organ, a part of an organ, etc. It may be desirable for a clinician to obtain a view of the surface of the anatomical structure in the volumetric image, for example, to enable the clinician to manually define or correct a delineation of the outline of the anatomical structure in the view.